The Professor Layton Series
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: This is a written out version of the Professor Layton Series, for anyone interested in the storyline but has not or has not able to play the games. I have not plagiarized what any of the original Nintendo creators have wrote. I have not created this story to steal the story, but just to share it with the fans. Thank you.
1. Author's Note

Welcome my fellow Layton fans, one and all! This is the story of our beloved Professor, Hershel Layton, and his other companions! As stated in the summary, I am only writing this story to provide entertainment for the people interested in reading the storyline of the Layton series. I, in no way, take ownership of the story or will palagerize the writing of the games and movies created by Nintendo.

Now then, I have planned to write and release the story from the earliest release date to latest. This will make it easier for me to write the story, especially if any other games or movies are planned to be released. (Like the movie between Miracle Mask and Arzan Legacy) This also follows the way the fans like me and yourself have played the games, so it's more relatable. The stories will then go as follows:

-Curious Village

-Diabolical Box

-Unwound Future

-Specter's Flute

-Eternal Diva

-Miracle Mask

-Arzan Legacy

But if you wish, once I have all the stories posted, you may read them in order from beginning to end of the Layton series. This is as follows:

-Specter's Flute

-Eternal Diva

-Miracle Mask

-Arzan Legacy

-Curious Village

-Diabolical Box

-Unwound Future

The story will go by the chapters set in the game, except of course, for Eternal Diva, where I'll split the storyline up as I see fit.

Each Professor Layton game has a prologue, about 10 chapters, and then an epilogue. The prologue will be titled as the name of the game, ex: "Curious Village". Then will follow Chapter 1, 2 and so on. The epilogue will be titled epilogue. Then the next would be titled "Diabolical Box" for example, and it would be the prologue of Diabolical Box.

Points of view will vary from story to story, from either Luke or Emmy. This is because of the beginning of each game, which starts as Luke or Emmy telling the story to a friend in a letter. Once again though, for Eternal Diva I will pick the point of view or views needed to best get the story across.

As you should know know, there are in-game features that can't be expressed correctly in a story like this. So please keep this in mind when the story gets slow at parts. As for names of the characters, I will not include them unless the character in the game physically tells me what their name is, because that's how the point of the view of the characters in the game would see it. I apologize ahead of time for using the same word over and over again, like "the man" if I don't know their name. Again, please keep this in mind.

For the puzzles in the story, I will only include the ones important to the storyline. Meaning that you must solve the puzzle to progress in the game. Sadly, I can not include links for the puzzles, but there are plenty of walkthroughs what you can look up if you're really interested. Some puzzles you need the DS visual the visuals to solve, so I will try to explain the answer as best as possible in the story. The puzzles are bolded and centered, unlike the other text of the story, so they're easy to find. They all have a puzzle number, so you may look them up easily online. Or you may be able to try a few yourself if you want to.

I will be constantly updating this note to explain how things will work, so please check it out every time you get a notification that it's been updated. Feel free leave reviews or PM me if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns.

Please enjoy, and happy puzzling! :)


	2. The Curious Village

Prologue

Out in the beautiful wilderness of England, Professor Layton and I, Luke Triton, drove in the small yet classic Laytonmobile. I watched boredly outside the window as a small dragonfly flew past the window and up into the clouds. I then heard a rustle of paper, as the Professor handed me a letter, closed with a burgundy wax seal. Quickly, I opened it and began to read it's text.

"Oh Professor, I just don't understand! Why do we need to go solve a problem over inheritance?" I said, looking back at the paper.

The motor of the car ran loudly, almost so I couldn't hear the Professor's response: "Luke, do you think that I would take a request as simple and as ordinary as that? Of course not! This situation is unique, like no other! I came because it interested me intellectually. But, I probably should explain to you what the case is about before we arrive at the village."

Everything seemed to get quiet. "The Baron Augustus Reinhold passed away two months ago," The Professor spoke calmly, "His will was soon disclosed to the public, and everyone was fascinated with what it had to say. It was the Golden Apple, the family treasure of the Reinholds, was told to be hidden in the village somewhere. And whoever could find it, would get the entirety of the Reinhold estate and fortune."

I sat with wide eyes, gaping up at the Professor as the sound of the world returned back to me. The Professor continued to drive, speaking the rest of the tale. "Everyone at the reading of the will, of course, then went immediately to search for the Golden Apple. However, everyone returned empty-handed. In truth, nobody had even heard of this treasure until the reading of the will."

"Oh wow, what a puzzle!" I smiled excitedly. We would solve this case for sure, Professor Layton, and his trusty apprentice, Luke Triton!

"Yes, it sure is. Augustus Reinhold put up his entire fortune just to create on final puzzle before his death. He sounded like such an interesting man, I wish I had the opportunity to meet him when he was in good health."

"Well it sure does sound like you two would have gotten along," I nodded. "So, what is this Golden Apple anyway?"

"Hmm. Some say it's a priceless gem, while others think it's an old antique. But yet it's identity remains questionable and unknown. However, Luke, I do believe that this is linked to some other mystery. Something much larger."

"Ha! Is that your well-known intuition shining through again, Professor?" I chuckled.

He seemed to completely disregard what I had just said. "Our first step on this journey is to get to town."

"This is so amazing and exciting! There's no way that St. Mystere will be ready for the English gentleman, archaeologist, puzzle-solving genius and deactivate, Hershel Layton!" I made a thumbs-up with my right hand.

The Professor happily chuckled, "Oh Luke, we both know that I am no detective. Lady Dahila, the widow of the Baron simply asked me to investigate the village. All she did was come across me by chance while reading an article in the newspapers.

"So then took her right up on her request, yeah?" I smirked.

"Ha Ha! Well, Luke, a gentleman would never turn down the request for help from a beautiful lady." he smiled.

"Professor if you say so…" I looked back down at the letter.

"We should be near to the town by now. There's a map in the envelope, can you help me with the directions?"

"Right, Professor!" I fished out the map. It was extremely strange, full of unreadable twists and turns "Huh?! What's wrong with this map?!"

"It looks like Lady Dahlia gave us a test, to see if we are truly up to the case. We'll need to find the answer to this puzzle to enter St. Mystere. If we find our way, she'll know that we're capable of solving the mystery considering the Reinhold fortune. Want to try it out, Luke?"

"Of course! This should be easy for the number one apprentice of the amazing Professor Layton!" I turned the map on it's side, beginning to decipher the puzzle.

"Very well then, this puzzle is all yours. Think of it as a warm-up for later puzzles."

**Puzzle Number 001  
"The village I live in is on a road that leads to no other towns in the area. I look forward to seeing you at my home."**

"No other towns, eh…?" I twisted and turned the map, dragging my finger across the roads. "I've got it Professor! It's this one here!" I point my finger at the most northeastern town, surrounded by circular roads. "There we are! Now we can go to the village."

"Way to go Luke. We should be approaching it any minute now."

"Oh Professor, did you already figure out the town's location while I was looking at the map?" I crossed my arms.

He smiled, "Ha! I just couldn't help myself, and easy puzzle like that I only had to solve with a glance. Anyway, you should get your things together, we have arrived at St. Mystere."

Steeping out of the red car, I look up in shock of the oddly shaped houses, towered over by an extremely tall and dark building. It looked extremely ominous, and I could see that it had caught the Professor's eye as well.

"Hmm, interesting. This looks like the drawbridge entrance to the village." He nodded at the risen bridge.

"We're stuck on the outside too. What should we do? Oh wait! It looks like there's a man on the other side of the river! Maybe he can help us out,"

"Hello sir!" The Professor called to the man from the riverside, "We would please like to enter the village. Could you please lower the bridge?"

The man stood up, spitting into the blue waters of the river. "Do you THINK that I am the kind of man to just go dropping the bridge for any fancy-dancy Englishmen that come to my town?! Hmmph! You've got some nerve, buddy!"

"Please," The Professor reasoned. "We were invited here by Lady Dahlia. Now, does that change anything?"

"Lady Dahlia? Hmm, well now I'd like to lower the bridge for you and your toddler… but I've only got this damn hand crank to move it with, because the engine's busted. Hmmph!" the man sighed, "There's billions of slots I can put it in, but I have no idea which one is right… Hmmph! So then smarty-pants, got any clue as I which one it goes in?!" He regained his temper.

**Puzzle Number 002  
You can't get across the bridge without putting the crank into the right slot!  
Choose the slot that fits the hand crank.**

"Which slot… Ah! It's the first one, my good man." The Professor smiled, pointing to the correct slot.

"That'll do just fine! Just hold on a minute, I'll get 'er down. Hmmph…! Just to let you know, I still don't feel good about letting you outsiders into St. Mystere. But if you're guests of the Lady, I guess I better. Give her my regards though, okay?"

With a grunt, he began to rotate the crank and lower the bridge. The Professor and I walked in, looking around on the street we had just walked onto.

"We're finally here, I'm so excited! I wonder what kind of mysteries we'll solve here!" I jumped up.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," the Professor laughed. "Just make sure that you're taking in your surroundings, and not getting too excited. Now, it's time for us to go meet Lady Dahlia."

So the Professor and I stepped foot into town, unaware of the strange events that would soon take place.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reinhold Manor Awaits

Walking to the plaza, the Professor and I come along a man named Percy. He wears a white scarf, and seems to constantly be checking his watch. He shared something rather interesting with the two of us:

"The Reinholds own all of the land in St. Mystere. So I could guess you say that they own all of the buildings, and the entire town too!"

We then headed onto the Manor Road, and an awkward man seemed standing in the path. The glasses he was wearing gave the impression that he was blind.

"Professor!" I whispered, "That man is blocking the path to the Manor! How rude!"

He sighed, "Maybe we can ask him politely to step aside. Though by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like he'll budge…"

We approached, and the man took notice of us. Clearly he wasn't blind. "Now wait a minute! I've never seen you two here before, so what's a couple of newbies doing here?"

"We were invited here by Lady Dahlia. Now if we could please get through, we have business in these gates."

"Hmm…". The man stared at us oddly, "Business with the Reinholds, eh? Something real strange about you two. Very fishy. I don't trust you two. But if you can solve this riddle, I'll let you pass. It's a toughy though. It won't be easy. Not easy at all…"

**Puzzle Number 006**  
**We have these 8 small weights that all look the same. However, one of them is slightly light than the other ones. Using the scale only twice, you must figure out which weight is the lightest. So, which one is it?**

"Hmm… ah, I see. It's number 6," The Professor raised his finger.

"Pretty good. You two are sharp, I can tell that." the man nodded, "You're like a pair of two sharp apples. Yep. That's what you are."

"May we please pass now?"

The man chuckled, as if nothing at all was strange. "Well 'course you can! Move on ahead! And give my regards to the Lady,"

Passed the steal gates was a boat, floating on a river. The Manor could be seen off in the distance. In front of us was a purple-lipped man with a burgundy suit on. He would probably need us to solve a puzzle for passage on the canoe.

"Who are you young fellows~?" he cooed.

"I am Layton, and this is my assistant. We were invited to visit the Reinhold Manor." The Professor tipped his hat.

"Hoo hoo! Yes of course, all of us have been expecting you Professor Layton. But, you'll have to excuse me. You can't trust anyone these days, you know, hoo hoo. Any old hoo-hoo-hooligan can waltz up in a top hat and say he's the Professor. A phooey hoo hoo! So how can I tell you're Layton?" he smiled widely.

"Oo! The nerve of this guy! Thinking that you're not the real Professor!" I growled, going cross-eyed. "You can't go through after he insulted you like that!"

"Settle down now Luke. Sir, are you hoping to test me to see if I'm Professor Layton?" the Professor crossed his arms.

"That is correct, Professor "Layton". Now please, solve this puzzle to prove your worth."

**Puzzle Number 007  
Get the wolves and chicks (three of each) to the other side of the rive while following these rules:  
-Only two animals can ride the raft at the same time  
-One animal must be on the raft for it to move  
-If there are more wolves than chicks on either side of the river, the wolves will eat the chicks, and you must start over  
You may take however may moves you need, but the puzzle can be solved in 11 moves.**

"Ah, I've solved it," The Professor smiled, "I've seen this puzzle before. Did you know it was created over 1,000 years ago?"

"Well, ahoo hoo hoo! Please excuse me from earlier. I will show you to the manor, everyone is waiting for you." The man bowed.

"I thought it was just Lady Dahlia expecting me, not anybody else."

"Come this way,". The man helped us into the boat, paddling us across the stream.

"Oh wow, Professor, is that really the manor?!" I gaped. There before us stood the gigantic home with orange roofs on each of the towers. A beautifully trimmed garden surrounded the whole house, along with an iron gate with an "R" on it.

"Let's head in, shall we?" The Professor nodded, noting my excitement.

We pushed in the large oak doors, to be met by an orange room with many chandeliers, and ornate trim along the edge of the walls. Many expensive pictures were on display, along with the white staircase going upward.

An awkward man in a purple suit coat and red bow-tie came up to greet us. "Thank you and welcome to the Reinhold Manor. I am Matthew, the butler to the Reinhold family. Everyone has gathered upstairs to wait for you."

I looked at the Professor oddly as the short man adjusted his glasses.

"But first, I have a message from my lady. You must take a look at this puzzle. Don't be alarmed, Madam has a strange way of expressing manners."

**Puzzle Number 009  
Here is a dog create by 11 matchsticks. However, the poor puppy ran out onto the road and got ran over by a car.  
Can you show the dog after the accident, by moving only two matchsticks?  
Remember that puzzles are all about perspective, and that your view could change.**

"Here we are," the Professor smiled, moving two of the dogs legs to the other side of his body, to look as if he was flattened.

"Absolutely perfect, sir. I give you my praise." Matthew lowered his head, "I apologize for how strange the request is. But please follow be, I will lead you to where Lady Dahlia and her company are waiting."

"Hold on a second please!" I shouted, running over to the portraits on the right side of the room. "This looks like the late Master, Augustus Reinhold." I pointed to a man with a fat yet jolly face, and a brown beard. "But then, who is this?". The other picture was of an unhappy looking teenage girl, wearing a low cut red dress. Her long flowing brown hair was in a ponytail, and curled in the front.

The Professor examined the paintings, "Well I would imagine that they were family, considering that they're right next to each other."

"Correct again, sir." Matthew walked up to us, "This is the Baron's late daughter, Flora. Please pardon me for asking, but it seems like you are quite interested in art. Would you like to take this old frame here along with you? It held a beautiful painting, but only this scrap is left." he handed me a small ripped piece of canvas, with blue, red, and green.

"This is a piece of the old painting? Fascinating!" I examined it, then put it in the trunk.

And with that, the Professor and I were lead up the stairs to another gorgeous room, where two men relaxed. In walked a lady with a pink dress and her dirty blonde hair was up on a bun. She was wearing a matching set of earrings and a necklace, and was carrying a red shawl around her arms. A Persian cat with a purple bow around it's neck slept in her arms.

"You must be the famous Professor Layton. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lady Dahlia spoke in a deep yet womanly and delicate voice.

The Professor chuckled, walking up to her, "Oh ho, no, the pleasure is all-"

Suddenly the whole house began to shake, and a loud boom was heard. The men frantically looked up, and the cat meowed loudly, jumping out of the Lady's arms and scrambling out the door.

"Oh please Claudia! Come back…!" Dahlia yelled, then became furious. "Why am I surrounded by such idiots?! What a complete and utter disaster!"

"Why what is the matter?" the Professor tried to calm her down.

"Absolutely terrible! My baby Claudia! My sweet sweet Claudia!" she ignored him.

The Professor still tried to help, "Claudia…?"

"Claudia! My baby pie! My smoochiekins! My little darling…! Matthew!" she stomped her foot, yelling at the door.

"What's wrong my lady?! What's happened?" Matthew burst through the door, just as fast as that cat had left.

"My baby Claudia was frightened and ran off! Didn't you see her running out the door?" she yelled, still upset as before.

"I-I'm sorry…" he shoved his hand in his pockets, "I must have missed her, Madam…"

This only fed the fire of Lady Dahlia even more. "You're useless!" she barked, "Oh Professor, please tell me that you know which way my baby ran off!"

"Madam… your baby?" the Professor continued to try to reason. Oh he was such a respectable gentleman. "If you mean the white cat, then yes, I saw it run out the door just a moment ago."

"You did?! And you just let her escape?!" she screamed, then raised her manicured nails to her mouth in worry.

"She is a cat after all, animals must get their exercise every once and-"

"Fool!" Dahlia shouted, her face returning to bitter disgust, "She isn't just a cat! She's Claudia Reinhold, and she is apart of our family! Our baby! Claudia is very delicate, and needs me with her at all times! Matthew! Go find my sweetie and bring her back! Now!"

"Well, Lady Dahlia, about this inheritance problem you have…" The Professor spoke.

"We have a more pressing matter at this moment! Can't you see that something so little like that can wait?! You should have stopped her, but you didn't! So it is your responsibility to bring Claudia back to me!"

I growled, "Who do you think you are?! The Professor would never go off from a real mystery to find a silly cat!"

"Oh Luke my boy, it's fine," he chuckled, "Lady Dahlia has a point, we let Claudia escape, so we must bring her back home. Please excuse us Madam, we will go search for your cat."

"Thank you…" she sighed, "But please hurry! Even a whiff of the harsh outdoor air could be too much for my baby!"


End file.
